


Brother of mine

by Rita_Stark97



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherhood, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Incest, Past Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Stark97/pseuds/Rita_Stark97
Summary: " Lo aveva sentito.Nonostante la distanza, aveva sentito il cosmo di suo fratello scemare lentamente, come una brezza che smette di soffiare.Saga era morto. "NdA: breve apparizione di Siren Sorrento.





	Brother of mine

<a href="http://it.tinypic.com?ref=rseqhj" target="_blank"><img src="http://i64.tinypic.com/rseqhj.png" border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"></a>  
 

_" How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes_  
I struggle to find any truth in your lies  
And now my heart stumbles on things I don’t know  
_This weakness I feel I must finally show“_  
  
_Mumford & Sons – Awake My Soul_  
  
 

La sua figura si stagliava come una statua greca sul padiglione del tempio. La luce si rifletteva sulla corazza del dragone marino inondando di mille sfumature dorate tutto ciò che la circondava. Kanon era immobile, mentre sembrava osservare l'orizzonte perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Lo aveva sentito.  
Nonostante la distanza, aveva sentito il cosmo di suo fratello scemare lentamente, come una brezza che smette di soffiare.  
Saga  era morto.  
Era un concetto strano da assimilare per qualcuno che aveva sempre pensato di essere la metà opposta della stessa moneta, la faccia opposta dei gemelli; non potava fare a meno di sentirsi ... vuoto in un certo senso.  
" Dragone marino cosa stai osservando? "  
Il cavaliere di Nettuno interruppe la sua linea di pensiero.  
Kanon si girò di scatto " Sorrento, Thetis non ti stava cercando? "  
" Indubbiamente, mi stavo giustappunto recando da lei ... solo non mi aspettavo di vederti qui. E' successo qualcosa? sembri turbato. "  
Il generale rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo con occhi vacui, poi spostò lo sguardo rivolgendolo di nuovo all'orizzonte. Dopo una lunga pausa si decise a parlare, in fondo che male avrebbe potuto fargli?  
" ... Ti ho mai raccontato di mio fratello Sorrento? "  
" Temo di no. " Rispose perplesso il cavaliere di Siren.  
" Ebbene, c'è una ragione: **lo odio**.”  
  
_ho vissuto nella sua ombra per anni, sono stato  deriso perché non ero  perfetto come lui._  
“Mi ha fatto vivere un inferno."   
_Non ero paragonabile, non ero degno, non ero suo pari.  Mai il più onorevole,  il più forte o il più saggio tra i due. Per molti non sono mai stato degno nemmeno di essere suo fratello. Lui era il primo, il più amato ed io ero la sua ombra, il suo secondo. Io ero inesistente._  
" Avevo fede nelle sue ambizioni...  "  
_e nonostante tutto, per quanto  lo odiassi, Saga era stato l'unico ad essersi curato di me. In cambio io aveva creduto in lui, nei suoi obiettivi, nel fatto che tenesse a me. Sono stato l'unico a comprendere,  ma soprattutto accettare la sua vera natura._  
_Non era bastato._  
" ... e nonostante ciò ha continuato ad ingannarmi e ferirmi. Mi ha cacciato dalla sua vita "  
_quell'ingrato alla fine lo aveva allontanato e ripudiato nel terrore che il suo fratellino potesse aver visto giusto. Il coraggioso e valoroso Saga di gemini alla fine si era rivelato null’altro che un codardo._  
" ... ha persino cercato di uccidermi, il suo stesso sangue."  
_Non avrebbe mai dimenticato né perdonato quel gesto. Avrebbe ricordato in eterno il panico che lo assaliva mentre si rendeva conto di non avere scampo dalla gelida acqua salmastra che gli riempiva i polmoni, la bocca ed il naso, minacciando di soffocarlo. Avrebbe ricordato il freddo, i tremiti ed il torpore di ogni singolo istante , ma più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe ricordato che suo fratello aveva cercato di ucciderlo perché aveva avuto paura di sé stesso._  
" E' probabilmente, una delle persone che odio più al mondo. " decretò infine. Ma nonostante tutto, nonostante il rancore... una piccola parte di lui non voleva essere d’accordo con quelle affermazioni e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersene la ragione.  
_‘ Fratello, quand’è che i tuoi ideali sono diventati più importanti , quand’è che hai smesso di curarti di me, quand’ è che Athena è diventata più importante della tua stessa vita?_  
" Ed oggi ho sentito la sua vita finire. Mio fratello non esiste più."  
Sorrento non poté fare a meno di chiederlo.  
" E la vedi come una cosa buona? "  
" Decisamente. " rispose Kanon con convinzione.  
" ... Ma allora perché... " rifletté il cavaliere di Nettuno. " ... sembri così triste? "  
Il Generale parve sorpreso dalla sua domanda, ma l' emozione svanì presto dal suo volto, talmente in fretta che Sorrento pensò di esserselo solo immaginato. Kanon sorrise; un sorriso, che notò Siren, non raggiunse i suoi occhi, occhi freddi pieni di un’emozione che il cavaliere non era sicuro avrebbe mai potuto attribuire ad un uomo come il generale. In quel momento Sorrento seppe di essersi spinto troppo oltre.  
" Dovresti andare cavaliere di Siren, ti ho trattenuto fin troppo. " gli rispose ponendo fine alla conversazione.  Sorrento lo lasciò solo, consapevole di non poter approfondire la questione.  
 Kanon non poté però fare a meno di riflettere sulle parole del cavaliere di Nettuno.  
‘ _Perché? Perché davvero mi sento così vuoto?_   _Credevo che sarei stato sollevato dalla tua dipartita, ridendoti in faccia mentre ti portavo via ogni cosa ...  ma nonostante tutto Saga, nonostante tutto,  il mio cuore fa così male._  
_Ben fatto fratello,_  
_ben fatto per essere riuscito a tormentarmi ancora una volta anche con il tuo ultimo respiro. '_  
E prima di potersene rendere conto le sue gambe cedettero e si ritrovò in ginocchio sul freddo marmo del tempio di Nettuno con il respiro mozzato. Calde lacrime gli correvano lungo il volto. Era rimasto **solo**  come aveva sempre desiderato,  eppure...eppure non ne era felice.  
_‘Fratello, se ti dicessi che ti ho **amato** nonostante tutto, dimmi : cosa risponderesti?’_

_- **Fine** -_  
<a href="http://it.tinypic.com?ref=20siuc1" target="_blank"><img src="http://i68.tinypic.com/20siuc1.jpg" border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"></a>  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui, questa oneshot è nata per via dell'arte di Kochei che potete trovare su tumblr e del mio amore per i gemelli.  
> Spero di non aver fatto un buco nell'acqua. ^^"  
> Potete trovare il fumetto che l'ha ispirata qui : http://kochei0.tumblr.com/post/130197143128/shit-i-made-myself-sadmore-awkward-and-now


End file.
